Please, Don't Cry
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Bertemu dan berpisah disaat yang sama, itulah hal yang dialami oleh seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Juon Kiku. Dia harus berpisah dengan seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang sudah menyelamatkannya bernama Shion Taito. Namun saat Taito kembali, pertemuan mereka menjadi satu pertemuan yang sangat mengejutkan/Warning: Gaje, Abal. Ancur, Sulit dimengerti/One-shoot. RnR pleaseee...


**Asslammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang lagi. Nyahahahahahahahahahaha... XD  
#ndak usah ketawa lhu.**

**Ehemm...**

**Ray: Toumitsu-sama sedang malas berbicara sekarang. XD**

**Icy: Jadi kami yang akan menggantikan Toumitsu-sama.**

**Blaise: Yah, master kali ini membawakan sebuah fic dengan alur cerita yang sepertinya simple.**

**Marine: Namun yang membuat cerita ini menjadi tidak biasa adalah pairing.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama menggunakan pairing yang jarang digunakan dalam rangka usahanya untuk menghiasi satu fandom dengan pairing yang banyak.**

**Ray: Pairing yang digunakannya adalah pairing yang luar biasa.**

**Blaise: Pairing yang baru beberapa hari lalu master coba populerkan dengan teman-teman satu grupnya.**

**Marine: Dan untungnya master berhasil.**

**Ray: Pairingnya adalah Shion Taito dengan Juon Kiku.**

**Blaise: Pairing yang luar biasa bukan?**

**Icy: Ini termasuk pairing yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah digunakan oleh siapapun.**

**Marine: Tapi master berusaha untuk menggunakannya.**

**Ray: Yah, tanpa banyak bicara lagi.**

**Marine: Ini dia fic karya tangan master.**

**Blaise: Yang dipersembahkan kepada para pembaca sekalian.**

**Icy: Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Disebuah taman ditengah kota, terlihatlah seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah darah panjang tergerai dan juga warna bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang duduk sambil menangis di sebuah bangku yang terdapat disana._

_Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sendirian. Di sekeliling gadis itu terlihat beberapa gadis kecil lainnya yang sepertinya bukan temannya. Kenapa? Karena gadis-gadis kecil itu terlihat sedang mengejek gadis berambut merah tadi._

"_Hei Kiku! Kau tahu? Kau itu tidak cocok berteman dengan kami," ucap salah satu gadis berambut biru sebahu kepada gadis berambut merah panjang yang diketahui bernama Kiku._

"_Ta–tapi kenapa? Hiks..." tanya Kiku dengan suara yang disertai isak tangis._

"_Karena kami membencimu," jawab gadis kecil lainnya yang berambut coklat diikat ponytail._

"_Kenapa kalian membenciku?" tanya Kiku yang masih menangis._

"_Karena kau itu jelek. Ahahahaha..."jawab gadis kecil yang lain dengan diakhiri tawa._

"_HEI KALIAN! JANGAN GANGGU GADIS ITU!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka semua._

_Semua gadis kecil yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi. Seorang pria kecil berumur sekitar sembilan tahun dengan rambut ungu gelap pendek dan bola mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya._

"_TAITO-KUN!" teriak semua gadistadi –kecuali Kiku– dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis itu, hah?" tanya Taito dengan nada kesal._

"_Kami hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran," jawab gadis yang berambut biru dengan santai._

"_Kalau begitu kalian juga akan kuberi pelajaran! Sekarang pergi kalian dari sini dan jangan pernah ganggu gadis ini lagi!" bentak Taito yang berhasil membuat gadis-gadis kecil itu lari ketakutan._

_Taito yang berhasil mengusir semua gadis tadi pun sedikit merasa lega. Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kiku yang sedang menangis._

"_Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Taito dengan nada yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran._

_Kiku yang ditanyain seperti itu hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalanya yang menandakan dia baik-baik saja. Dia masih belum bisa berhenti menangis meskipun sudah ditolong oleh Taito._

"_Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Taito seraya naik ke atas bangku dan duduk di sebelah Kiku._

_Kiku masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya karena diejek oleh gadis-gadis tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia masih belum bisa berhenti menangis._

"_Kumohon, jangan menangis," ucap Taito memohon dengan nada lembutnya agar Kiku mau tenang._

_Mendengar Taito yang memohon, Kiku segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taito. Dia menatap Taito dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa dia memohon seperti itu?_

_Tapi apapun itu, Kiku mencoba untuk berhenti menangis karena baru kali ini ada yang mau memohon seperti itu kepadanya. Dia mengahpus air mata yang masih mengalir diwajahnya dengan lengan bajunya._

"_Nah, begitu. Kau jadi terlihat manis," ucap Taito seraya tersenyum kearah Kiku._

_Kiku yang mendengar kata 'manis' terucap dari mulut Taito dan juga melihat senyuman Taito mulai menampakkan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit merasa malu._

"_Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Taito kepada Kiku._

"_Na–namku Kiku. Ju–Juon Kiku," jawab Kiku dengan gugup._

"_Namaku Shion Taito," ucap Taito memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Haaaah? Taito-kun? Nama yang bagus," ucap Kiku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Taito yang melihat Kiku seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata masih bisa gadis itu bertingkah seperti ini setelah menangis._

"_Besok kau maukan main kesini lagi?" pinta Kiku kepada Taito._

"_Maaf Kiku, aku tidak bisa. Besok aku harus pergi keluar negeri bersama keluargaku," jawab Taito dengan nada bersedih._

_Kiku yang mendengar jawaban Taito hanya bisa mendukkan wajahnya sedih. Dia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan Taito._

"_Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali kesini dan akan menemuimu," ucap Taito dengan senyuman kembali terhias diwajahnya._

"_Kau berjanji?" tanya Kiku seraya menatap Taito._

"_Yah, aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji kepadaku," ucap Taito._

"_Janji apa?" tanya Kiku bingung._

"_Kau jangan menangis lagi apapun itu yang terjadi," ucap Taito menjelaskan._

"_Yah. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Apapun itu yang terjadi," ucap Kiku seraya tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya._

_Taito yang mendengar jawaban positif dari Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian dia turun dari bangku tempat dia duduk tadi dan kembali menatap Kiku._

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Taito seraya melamiakan tangannya dan kemudia berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kiku._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Taito-kun," ucap Kiku sambil menatap kepergian Taito dengan tatapan lirih. Seakan ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Please Don't Cry ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kiku kini sedang berada di kantin sekolahnya. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat disana bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang satu seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan model twintail dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut putih panjang tergerai.

"Ne, Kiku-chan," panggil gadis yang berambut hijau tosca sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Nani, Miku-chan?" tanya Kiku malas-malasan sambil menopang dagunya dan juga memainkan sedotan yang berada didalam gelas minuman yang dia pesan sedari tadi.

"Aku malas sekali hari ini," jawab Miku dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kalian ini malas-malasan saja setiap hari. Semangat sedikit kenapa?" tanya gadis yang berambut putih kepada mereka semua.

"Kau enak Tei-chan. Setiap hari selalu pulang pergi sekolah dengan kekasihmu," jawab Miku seraya menatap gadis berambut putih tadi yang bernama Tei masih denga posisi kepalanya yang dia tidurkan diatas meja.

"Kau sangat beruntung karena Len-kun sangat baik dan sangat sayang padamu," ucap Kiku menambahkan.

Tei yang mendengar perkataan dua temannya tadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat memerah kini.

"Ta–tapi bukankah Miku sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Tei mencoba melawan.

"Heh? Apa? Miku-chan sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Kiku tidak percaya.

"Itu benar. Beberapa hari lalu aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku dan Miku menerimanya," jawab Tei dengen jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kiku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Miku.

"Ehehehehehe. Maaf," ucap Miku dengan cengiran aneh diwajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" tanya Tei penasaran.

Kiku berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuh Miku. Yah, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran siapa orang yang manjadi kekasih Miku.

"Ayo beritahu," ucap Kiku tidak sabaran.

"Dia adalah pemuda dari kelas sebelah, namanya Kaito. Kalau aku tidak salah dia adalah murid baru disekolah ini yang masuk beberapa bulan lalu. Dia itu sahabatnya Gakkun si pendekar terong yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri," jelas Miku kepada dua temannya itu.

Tei dan Kiku hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Miku. Ternyata dia murid pindahan. Pantas saja sepertinya asing di mata mereka berdua.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia asli jepang. Saat dia masih kecil dia pindah keluar negeri bersama dengan semua keluarganya. Dan baru kembali beberapa bulan lalu," tambah Miku.

Tei kembali menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan tambahan dari Miku. Sedangkan Kiku kini menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Terlihat seperti sedang sedih.

Kiku kini hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Miku. Dia seperti mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang datang menyelamatkannya saat dia masih kecil dan setelah itu pergi keluar negeri bersama keluarganya. Dan sampai sekarang, orang itu masih belum kembali.

"Dan dia berasal dari keluarga Shion," ucap Miku yang berhasil membuat Kiku terkejut dan semakin mengingat seseorang itu.

"_Namaku Shion Taito,"_

Kiku mengingat siapa orang itu setelah Miku menyebutkan nama keluarga kekasihnya. Shion, dan itu sama dengan nama orang yang pernah datang menyelamatkannya dulu.

"Kau bercanda? Shion keluarga terkaya di seluruh Jepang itu?" tanya Tei terkejut tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Miku dengan bangga.

"Shi... on...," ucap Kiku dengan nada pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Miku dan Tei yang melihat ekspresi Kiku kini heran. Ada apa dengan Kiku? Kenapa dia terlihat bersedih seperti itu? Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Ehh? Ada apa Kiku?" tanya Tei heran.

"Ada yang salah, Kiku-chan?" tanya Miku yang juga heran.

"Shion... Taito-kun..." ucap Kiku masih dengan nada pelannya.

"Heh? Shion Taito?" tanya Tei yang kini semakin heran.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Miku yang juga semakin heran namun juga penasaran.

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Miku dan Tei. Ekspresi wajahnya kini benar-benar menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang besar dan mendalam.

"Dia adalah orang yang pernah datang dan menyelamatkanku saat aku masih kecil. Dia pernah berjanji padaku saat sebelum dia pergi keluar negeri bahwa dia akan pulang untuk menemuiku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan keberadaannya. Ini sudah 8 tahun aku menunggunya," jelas Kiku tanpa dia sadari karena kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dia berkata seperti itu dengan nada dan tatapan lirih. Dia benar-benar sedih.

Miku dan Tei yang melihat keadaan Kiku tidak baik merasa sedkit kasihan. Mereka tahu apa yang kini Kiku rasakan. Sakit. Sedih. Yah, pasti Kiku merasakan itu.

"Kiku-chan, tenanglah. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali," ucap Miku mencoba menghibur Kiku.

Ingin rasanya Kiku menangis sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Taito bahwa dia tidak akan menangis lagi apapun yang terjadi.

"Kiku, jangan bersedih begitu. Kenapa tidak coba kau tanyakan kepada kekasihnya Miku? Bukankah nama keluarga mereka sama? Siapa tahu mereka punya hubungan atau satu keluarga," ucap Tei yang juga mencoba menghibur Kiku.

"Ahh, Tei-chan benar Kiku. Coba nanti saat pulang sekolah kita tanyakan kepada Kaito-kun. Aku yakin dia akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu," ucap Miku setuju dengan saran dari Tei.

Kiku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Miku dan Tei. Mungkin mereka ada benarnya. Tidak akan ada salahnya jika dia bertanya kepada orang yang bernama Shion Kaito itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kiku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terhias diwajahnya.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Miku seraya membalas senyuman Kiku dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau adalah sahabat kami," ucap Tei yang juga balas tersenyum ke arah Kiku.

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga kembali berbincang-bincang. Membahas sesuatu yang aneh dan sebenarnya tidak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali," ucap Kiku kesal sambil menatap jam tangan yang dia kenakan di tangan kirinya. Dia sedang kesal sekarang karena sedari tadi sudah menunggu Miku di depan gerbang sekolah.

Miku menyuruh Kiku menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah karena katanya Miku akan pergi untuk memanggil Kaito. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa lama sekali hanya untuk memanggil satu orang saja.

"KIKU-CHAN~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Kiku menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan dugaannya benar, kini dia melihat Miku sedang berlari ke arahnya dan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru di belakang Miku. Sepertinya pemuda itu adalah Shion Kaito.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kiku kepada Miku setelah Miku sampai di hadapannya.

Miku sejenak menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah berlari-lari.

"Maaf Kiku-chan. Tadi aku mencari Kaito-kun ke ruang kelasnya. Namun tidak ada, jadi aku bertanya pada Gakkun dan akhirnya aku menemukan dia di ruang musik," ucap Miku menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia bisa lama.

"Ya sudah lah kalau begitu," ucap Kiku pasrah.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Juon Kiku?" tanya Kaito kepada Kiku.

"Ehh? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Iya, aku Juon Kiku. Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kiku heran.

"Karena ada seseorang yang pernah menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku. Dan aku yakin kau adalah orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Shion Taito?" tanya Kaito.

Miku dan Kiku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito. Yah, Kaito memang benar karena Kiku benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Shion Taito.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiku.

"Tentu saja karena dia adalah adikku," jawab Kaito dengan sebuah senyuman terhias di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau mempertemukanku dengannya?" tanya Kiku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Ini juga adalah permintaan Taito," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kerumah Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak akan pergi kerumahku. Kita akan pergi kerumah Taito," ucap Kaito.

"Heh? Taito-kun sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri?" tanya Kiku bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Yah, dia sudah memutuskan untuk memiliki rumah sendiri beberapa minggu sebelum kami semua kembali ke Jepang," jawab Kaito dengan senyum penuh makna terhias di wajahnya.

"Apa jauh?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Tidak kok. Hanya beberapa menit dari sekolah jika berjalan kaki," jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya," ucap Kiku yang sepertinya mulai bersemangat.

"Tapi dengarkan dulu kata-kataku. Taito pernah bilang jika suatu hari kau ingin datang untuk menemuinya, kau harus tepati janjimu untuk tidak menangis. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Kiku seraya menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang," ucap Kaito seraya berjalan untuk menuju suatu tempat dan diikuti oleh Miku dan Kiku di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano Kaito-kun. Kau tidak bercandakan membawa kami berdua kesini?" tanya Miku ragu.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke pemakaman?" tanya Kiku kepada Kaito.

Yah, mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di pemakaman. Tapi sebenarnya Miku dan Kiku tidak tahu apa maksud Kaito membawa mereka ke tempat ini.

"Tadi kau yang bilang ingin bertemu dengan Taito?" tanya Kaito yang kini berhenti di sebelah makam seseorang.

"Aku tahu aku yang ingin bertemu dengan Taito-kun. Tapi kenapa kau membawa kami ke tempat seperti ini. Apa Taito-kun sedang berada di sini untuk melihat seseorang?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Miku dan Kiku berhenti tepat di sebelah makam yang sama dengan makam tempat tempat dimana Kaito berhenti di sebelahnya. Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

Kaito segera membalikkan badannya dan kemudian menatap ke arah Miku dan Kiku dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Taito sekarang berada tepat di sebelah kalian," ucap Kaito dengan senyuman lirih sambil menunjuk makam yang ada di sebelahnya.

Miku dan Kiku segera melihat kearah dimana Kaito menunjuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka kini melihat sebuah makam yang disana terdapat batu nisan dengan ukiran nama seseorang yang Kiku cari selama ini.

Shion Taito.

Nama itulah yang terukir di batu nisan itu.

Kiku yang melihat itu sungguh tidak percaya. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan terasa lemas sampai akhirnya di tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi duduk berlutut di samping makam Taito.

Ingin rasanya Kiku menangis. Tapi dia tidak ingin. Dia tidak ingin melanggar janjinya dengan Taito. Dia tidak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Kiku mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap batu nisan yang tertancap di atas makam Taito. Dia terlihat sedang menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Sebenarnya alasan kami semua pindah keluar negeri adalah karena penyakit yang diderita oleh Taito. Di harus dirawat di luar negeri agar bisa sembuh," ucap Kaito menjelaskan alasan dia, Taito, dan semua keluarganya pindah ke luar negeri.

Kiku yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kaito hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"Taito-kun," ucap Kiku dengan nada lirih sambil terus mengusap-usap batu nisan tersebut.

"Tapi apa yang kami lakukan selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Penyakitnya terus semakin bertambah parah dan akhirnya nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Dan setelah itu kami membawanya kembali ke Jepan dan memakamkannya di sini," tambah Kaito yang kali ini menjelaskan dengan nada lirih.

"Kiku-chan," ucap Miku seraya berjongkok di sebelah Kiku.

"TAITO-KUN!" teriak Kiku seraya menangis dengan keras dan memeluk batu nisan yang tadinya hanya di dia usap-usap.

Kiku tidak sanggup dan tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Biarkan saja dia tidak menepati janjinya. Yang dia ingin adalah mengelurkan semua perasannya.

Kiku tidak tahu harus apa dan harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Apa yang di tunggu selama ini ternyata adalah hal sia-sia. Saat dia bertemu lagi denga orang yang ingin dia temui, orang itu sudah pergi ketempat lain untuk selamanya.

"Taito meninggalkan sepucuk surat untukmu," ucap Kaito seraya menunjukkan sepucuk surat yang kini sudah berada di tangannya dan lalu membrikannya kepada Kiku.

Kiku dan Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kaito. Kaito kini tengah menyodorkan sebuah surat ke arah Kiku.

Kiku untuk sejenak menghentikan tangisannya. Dia melihat surat yang diberikan oleh Kaito. Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, Kiku mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh Kaito dan kemudian langsung membuka surat itu. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah berisi beberapa rankai kata yang ditulis tangan dan kemudia membaca tulisan yang ada disurat tersebut.

.

.

_Teruntuk Juon Kiku, gadis yang sudah merubah hidupku._

_Kiku, apa kau sedang membaca surat ini? Ahahahaha, aku yakin kau pasti sedang membaca surat ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Baik-baik sajakan? Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu? Aku harap tidak ada lagi._

_Ahh, iya. Tujuanku sebenarnya menulis surat ini adalah karena aku ingin meminta maaf kepada dirimu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama selama bertahun-tahun. Dan maaf pula membuat penantianmu selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Aku yakin kau sedang menangis sekarang karena kau sudah membaca surat ini yang artinya kau sudah bertemu denganku._

_Maaf jika pertemuan kita tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan dan tidak sesuai pula dengan janji kita beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kini aku sudah menapati janjiku meskipun malah kau yang menemuiku. Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu dulukan untuk tidak menangis? Mungkin untuk sekarang aku mengijinkanmu untuk menangis dan mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedihmu karena kutinggalakan untuk selamanya. Tapi setelah ini, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu meskipun kita sekarang di duni yang berbeda, tapi aku akan tetap selalu melihat dan memperhatikanmu dari tempat yang tidak bisa kau lihat._

_Jujur sebenarnya sejak saat itu, saat dimana kita bertemu, aku mulai bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Aku tahu waktu itu kita masih kecil, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta sebelum aku pergi. Dulu aku berharap jika aku bisa sembuh, aku ingin bisa hidup berdampingan bersamamu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, kita terpisah di dunia yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepadamu karena tidak bisa melakukannya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin berpesan kepadamu, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu meskipun itu bersama orang lain. Aku tahu ini sakit untukku, tapi aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia dalam hidupmu._

_Aku mohon sekali lagi. Tolong, jangan menangis. Apapun itu yang terjadi padamu._

_Selamat tinggal Kiku, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini._

_Tertanda.  
Shion Taito, orang yang paling mencintaimu._

_._

_._

Kiku tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya lagi setelah membaca surat yang di tulis oleh Taito untuk dirinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, dia kembali menangis dengan keras dan kali ini dia memeluk Miku.

Miku hanya bisa belas memeluk Kiku sambil mengusap-usap punggu Kiku agar Kiku tenang meskipun itu mustahi untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku, Miku-chan?" ucap Kiku dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

Miku yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bingung dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia takut salah bicara dan malah membuat Kiku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Tidak! Dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Selama ini dia terus berjuang untuk melawan penyakit. Takdirlah yang memisahkan kalian dan bukan keinginannya untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, dia itu sedang menunggumu di tempat lain dimana nantinya kalian berdua bisa bahagia selamanya," ucap Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Kiku dengan jelas dan berani.

Kiku masih terlihat menangis dengan deras, tapi sebenarnya dia juga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito.

"Bukankah dia bilang dia akan selalu dan terus memperhatikanmu dari tempat yang tidak bisa kau lihat? Aku yakin sekarang di pasti sedang sedih karena melihatmu seperti ini. Tolong jangan buat dia sedih. Bukankah dia ingin melihatmu bahagia?" tanya Kaito mencoba menenangkan Kiku meskipun apa yang dia katakan itu penuh dengan penekanan.

Kiku terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito. Mungkin Kaito benar. Taito pasti sekarang sedang memperhatikannya dari tempat yang entah dimana itu. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini dan membuat Taito melah menjadi sedih.

Kiku sedikit demi sedikit mencoba mengehentikan tangisannya. Dia mengahpus air matanya yang masih mengalir dan akhirnya berhasil untuk mengehentikan tangisannya. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku dan berdiri.

"Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Kaito, karena sudah mau mempertemukanku dengan Taito-kun. Ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya. Aku akan kesini sesering mungkin untuk melihat Taito-kun," ucap Kiku seraya tersenyum ke arah Kaito.

"Tidak apa. Ini juga permintaan Taito," ucap Kaito membalas senyuman Kiku.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang," ucap Miku seraya kembali berdiri di sebelah Kiku.

"Ahh, Miku benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Kaito menyetujui perkataan Miku. "Oh iya, aku mengundang kalian berdua untuk kerumahku. Kalian mau 'kan?" tanyanya mengajak dua gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Kiku dan Miku yang mendengar Kaito mengajak mereka untuk kerumahnya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan setuju.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ucap Kaito seraya berjalan untuk keluar dari pemakaman.

"Ayo!" ucap Miku dengan semangat sambil mengikuti Kaito dari belakang untuk keluar dari pemakaman juga.

Sejenak Kiku terdiam di tempatnya dan kembali menatap makam Taito sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Dia tersenyum menatap makam Taito dan kemudian berucap sesuatu.

"Kau tahu Taito-kun, sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan menemui lagi dengan membawa keluargamu. Selamat tinggal, Taito-kun," ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian mulai berjalan mengikuti Kaito dan Miku untuk keluar dari pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Endingnya mengejutkan? Atau malah udah ketebak dari awal?**

**Yah, sudah lah. Fic saya yang satu ini dibuat dengan bagaimana semestinya.**

**Icy: Seperti yang sudah Toumitsu-sama katakan tadi di atas.**

**Marine: Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka usaha master untuk menghiasi satu fandom dengan pairing yang banyak.**

**Cyber: Saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman grup saya yang sudah mau menyukai pairing ini. Saya pikir awalnya kalian semua tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi ternyata kalian langsung mengatakan kalau pairing ini sangat cocok dan bagus.**

**Dan lagi, saya melihat bahwa fic dengan pairing ini adalah fic yang pertama kalinya di Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia.**

**Sekali lagi saya ingin berterima kasih kepada teman saya dengan pen name, Kuro Rei-chan, Hikari Kengo, Shiroi Karen, AoiMidori30, Tsukiyomi Ayaka, Icchi-chan, Higuchi Miko dan beberapa lainnya yang sudah mau mendukung tekad saya.**

**Dan saya tidak sendirian dalam usaha untuk meramaikan Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia dengan pairing-pairing yang bermacam-macam. Saya dibantu oleh Kuro Rei-chan dan saat ini kami sedang merencanakan beberapa pairing yang nantinya akan kami buat ficnya. Dan tentu pairing yang kami gunakan adalah pairing-pairing sungguh sangat mengejutkan.**

**Jadi saya berterima kasih kepada Kuro Rei-chan yang sudah mau membantu saya dan juga saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang mau dengan senang hati mendukung saya.**

**Jika diantara dari kalian semua ada yang ingin membantu, sungguh kami akan sangat senang karena artinya banyak yang akan berusaha bersama.**

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dari kata-kata saya.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.**

**#ngilang.**


End file.
